ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rugrats the Future
Rugrats the Future is to be an upcoming All Grown Up! sequel show for Nickelodeon starring the voice talents from Chris Young, Lori Alan, Elizabeth Daily, Dionne Quan, Danny Cooksey, Rob Paulsen, Jennifer Hale, Nancy Cartwright, Cheryl Chase, Billy West, Kyla Pratt, Tara Charendoff, Kath Soucie, John Morris, Candi Milo, Russi Taylor, Pamela Hayden, Melanie Chartoff, Patrick Warburton, Michael Bell, Julia Kato, Tress MacNeille, Bill Farmer, Julia Duffy, Frank Welker, Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Cree Summer Francks and Jeffrey Tambor. It is to air on Nickelodeon on June 15, 2018. Voice Cast Members * Chris Young as 33 Year Old Tommy Pickles (voice) * Lori Alan as 31 Year Old Kimi Finster/Kimi Pickles (voice) * Elizabeth Daily as John Pickles (voice) * Dionne Quan as Kayla Pickles (voice) * Danny Cooksey as 16 Year Old Dil Pickles (voice) * Rob Paulsen as 38 Year Old Chuckie Finster (voice) * Jennifer Hale as 32 Year Old Angelica Pickles/Angelica Finster (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as George Finster (voice) * Cheryl Chase as Katie Finster (voice) * Billy West as 39 Year Old Phil DeVille (voice) * Kyla Pratt as 37 Year Old Susie Carmichael/Susie DeVille (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Colby DeVille (voice) * Kath Soucie as Chloe DeVille (voice) * John Morris as 35 Year Old Toby Johnson, a made up character (voice) * Candi Milo as 36 Year Old Lil DeVille/Lil Johnson (voice) * Russi Taylor as Hayden Johnson (voice) * Pamela Hayden as Jenna Johnson (voice) * Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles and Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices) * Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice, replacing the late Jack Riley respectively) * Michael Bell as Drew Pickles, Chas Finster and Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (voices) * Julia Kato as Kira Finster (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles (voice) * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice, ever since Stinkie's voice in Casper Meets Wendy (1998), replacing both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice, replacing the late Debbie Reynolds respectively) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Randy Carmichael (voice, replacing the late Ron Glass respectively) * Hattie Winston as Lucy Carmichael (voice) * Frank Welker as Spike, Fifi, Spiffy, Pepper, Fluffy and Chowder (dog and cat sound effects) * Corey Burton as Dr. Lipschitz (voice, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively) * Jim Cummings as Dr. Horace Jones, the medical dr. at Yucaipa Hospital (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Nurse Petunia Morrison (voice) * Jeffrey Tambor as Reverend Thompson (voice) Trivia Notice * Corey Burton replaces the late Tony Jay as the new voice for Dr. Lipschitz in this sequel show. * Bill Farmer replaces the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey as the 3rd voice for Grandpa Lou Pickles in this sequel show. * Patrick Warburton replaces the late Jack Riley as the new voice for Stu Pickles in this sequel show. * Kevin Michael Richardson replaces the late Ron Glass as the new voice for Randy Carmichael in this sequel show. * Julia Duffy replaces the late Debbie Reynolds as the new voice for Grandma Lulu Pickles in this sequel show. * Elizabeth Daily, who voiced Tommy Pickles when he was a young kid, voices Tommy and Kimi's twin son, John Pickles in this sequel show. * Dionne Quan, who voiced Kimi Finster when she was a young kid, voices Tommy and Kimi's twin daughter, Kayla Pickles in this sequel show. * Nancy Cartwright, who voiced Chuckie Finster when he was a young kid (replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively), voices Chuckie and Angelica's twin son, George Finster in this sequel show. * Cheryl Chase, voiced Angelica as a young kid and 13 year old girl, voices Chuckie and Angelica's twin daughter, Katie Finster in this sequel show. * Tara Charendoff, who voiced Dil Pickles when he was a young kid, voices Phil and Susie's twin son, Colby DeVille in this sequel show. * Kath Soucie, who voiced Phil and Lil when they were young kids, voices Phil and Susie's twin daughter, Chloe DeVille in this sequel show. * Didi, Stu, Chas, Kira, Charlotte, Drew, Betty and Howard become grandparents in this sequel show. * Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris become great grandparents in this sequel show. * Melanie Chartoff and Michael Bell return to voice the now grandparent aged Didi Pickles, Great Grandma Minka, Chas Finster, Drew Pickles and Great Grandpa Boris respectively. Season 1 episodes * Episode 101: The Wedding Party * Episode 102: The Honeymoon Date * Episode 103: Twin Behavior * Episode 104: ''The Baby-Sitting Years'' Category:Rugrats Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sequel series Category:Cartoon animated shows where the main characters are all grown up and married with sons and daughters of their very own